


Perhaps Love

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, daniels sleeping habits, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: Seongwoo gets around to appreciating Daniel's weird sleeping habits that others find annoying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the movie Perhaps Love, a Hong Kong musical romance where I got the teeth grinding part from. it's rly cute check it out ^^

In the distance, there is the sound of a conversation and some cooking being done. Seongwoo carefully opens his eyes and looks at the source of the noise which is beyond the door of the room he's in. At the sight of that unfamiliar door, he realizes that he is not at his place. Fret not, he knows whose place it is - Daniel’s. He turns to his side and sees the very man he expects to see. Lying next to him with all his pink hair glory and boxers with cat prints on it is none other than Kang Daniel. Seongwoo chuckles at how Daniel’s sleeping - with his shirt lifted up and one hand on his tummy. Seongwoo props his head up with his hand to comfortably watch Daniel sleep, something he hasn’t done before.

 

It’s not that he has never woken up with Daniel by his side before, but this is his first time doing that in Daniel’s own home. Maybe it’s all the cat fur caught on his shirt or perhaps the pajama he borrowed from Daniel, but Seongwoo thinks this is the best place to wake up next to him.

 

Even so, nothing really happened last night. No hanky panky or dirty business was done as they were too tired from the trip to Busan alone as well as all the sight seeing done. There were some sneaky kisses as well as the slow and lazy ones before they went to sleep, but nothing more than that. Seongwoo stares at Daniel’s parted lips and a smile forms on his, knowing that it could be redder than that without any lip tint needed. There was a time when Seongwoo went as far as accidentally biting his lips too hard mid-kiss. _I’m sorry I got carried away_ , Seongwoo would defend himself. _It’s not my fault they’re begging to be bit._

 

His daydream is cut short by the sound one would frequently hear if they have spent the night with Daniel. Seongwoo chuckles to himself at the infamous teeth grinding Daniel is known for, the sound odd and scary at first but quickly turns annoying. _His teeth grinding drives me crazy!_ Jisung would exclaim. Seongwoo is most probably the only person who finds the habit endearing. The first night he was awaken by it, he did a quick Google search to find that it can root from psychological problems. Seongwoo knows Daniel has a lot on his mind - always one to hide his problems rather than trouble people with it. He has subtly asked Daniel about any stress he’s facing before but the bright boy simply brushed it off.

 

With his lips parted, Seongwoo can see his teeth grinding hard against each other, making that unearthly sound that could wake any light sleeper like Jisung up. Curious, Seongwoo wonders if he can stop it. He reaches forward with his index finger, slowly approaching Daniel’s lips. He slides it between his lips but it doesn’t stop the teeth grinding yet, though Seongwoo can feel the teeth moving slightly against his finger. Using a little bit of force, he separates the teeth and in turn it bites Seongwoo’s finger instead. It does not hurt as Seongwoo expected it to, feeling like a light harmless bite instead.

 

Pushing the dirty thoughts out of his mind, Seongwoo finds it cute to see Daniel with Seongwoo’s finger between his teeth. It reminds him of a baby during its teething phase. He feels a tongue pushing his finger out as well as Daniel repositioning himself in his sleep. Seongwoo removes his finger and wipes the saliva on his shirt watching to see if he woke Daniel up. Instead, another one of his sleeping habits unravels.

 

“Did you buy it? I told you you should. It looks good.” Daniel mutters in his sleep, eyes closed but eyebrows furrowed. Seongwoo has to put a hand on his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

 

“No, not the red one. You look great in black, like the shirt you wore when we met.” Daniel mumbles as a smile creeps on his face. Seongwoo stares at him fondly, knowing that Daniel is referring to him. He wore an all-black outfit when they met, which continues to be Daniel’s favorite outfit of his.

 

“Ong…Ong…” Daniel mutters, pronouncing the name oddly. “It’s a weird name…” He chuckles, “but it suits you.”

 

Seongwoo laughs quietly, reminding himself to bring this up later. Daniel stops making sense, the words he mutters out proceeding to be meaningless verbs. He scratches his stomach as he speaks, sounding like he’s in a serious conversation. Seongwoo wishes he has the energy to record all of this, but saves it for some other time. Instead, he runs a hand through Daniel’s hair soothingly as he doesn’t even try to stop himself from smiling so wide. He leans down and kisses Daniel’s forehead softly, making sure not to wake him up. Daniel stops speaking and seems to be more relaxed, making Seongwoo happy. As much as his sleeping habits are adorable, they are rather...noisy. Seongwoo continues to kiss him, from his temple to his cheeks, admiring his flawless face. Seongwoo lies down on Daniel’s pillow and continues watching his boyfriend sleep soundly like a baby.

 

The door to the room suddenly opens, making Seongwoo jolt awake out of habit from the times his sister would barge in when Daniel was over at his place. In this house, little Woojin is at the door instead. Seongwoo sighs in relief, glad that it wasn’t Daniel’s mother or anything. Woojin peeks into the room and his little face contorts into a sneaky expression. He walks in and heads towards Seongwoo who is greeting him with an equally sneaky expression.

 

“Is Daniel hyung awake yet?” Woojin asks, looking at his brother who is clearly sound asleep.

 

“He’s still knocked out.” Seongwoo tells him, glancing momentarily to check that Daniel is still asleep. “Complete with the teeth grinding and the sleep talking.”

 

“Wow, he must be really tired.” Woojin sighs. He looks at Seongwoo instead and his eyebrows shoot up. “Do you want to play the XBox with me instead?”

 

“Uh…” Seongwoo couldn’t think for a while. He looks at Woojin’s tiny hopeful face and then back at Daniel’s peaceful sleeping face. In any occasion, he’d prefer gaming rather than watching people sleep, but this is Kang Daniel we’re talking about. Seongwoo laughs nervously, “I’m not sure-”

 

“It’s okay.” Woojin giggled before walking back out. Before closing the door, he turns around and says, “When he’s up, tell him to shower and come play with me. Have fun watching my brother sleep!”

 

Snickering at the kid’s words, Seongwoo knows damn well that’s exactly what he’s going to do. And so he lies back down and watches as Daniel ruffles his hair and scratches his neck until he is finally lying on his side and facing Seongwoo. Smiling, Seongwoo moves forward and gives a quick peck on Daniel’s soft lips, unable to hold himself back anymore. It still doesn’t wake the younger guy up, but rather a small smile forms on Daniel’s lips. Seongwoo smiles as well, watching until his own eyes flutters shut as well.


	2. Definitely Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this story isn't supposed to have a second part but my hands slipped

Seongwoo feels the mattress move beside him but doesn’t bother to open his eyes. He can feel Daniel sitting up and softly speaking to someone. Seongwoo wonders if it’s Woojin, but the guess is proven wrong when he hears a soft meow replying Daniel. _No wonder I couldn’t understand what he was saying_ , Seongwoo wonders, _it’s his cat talk._

“Did you eat? Did Woojin feed you while I was away?” Daniel asks his cat, Rooney, in the way adults talk to babies. Rooney meows back nonchalantly and Daniel laughs. “You missed me, didn’t you?”

Drifting back to sleep, Seongwoo feels the mattress move again and dips in the area between him. He peeks one eye open to see his broad-shouldered boyfriend straddling his hips with a sleepy Rooney held up like a doll. With an amused smile on his face, Daniel puts Rooney on Seongwoo’s chest and Rooney kneads on it for a bit before lying down on it comfortably. Seongwoo finally opens both eyes to get a better look at how bright Daniel is smiling. 

“Rooney licked my hand and woke me up.” Daniel tells him, patting Rooney who’s slowly closing her eyes. He smiles at Seongwoo the way one smiles at a sunset and whispers, “Good morning.”

Feeling the biggest urge to sit up and kiss Daniel, Seongwoo finds himself immobilized by the cat on his chest. He sighs instead and whispers back, “Good morning, sunshine.”

Daniel leans forward slowly as to not crush Rooney and rests his arms on either sides of Seongwoo’s head. He softly dips in and kisses the tip of Seongwoo’s nose. “Did you sleep well?”

Nodding, Seongwoo wishes Daniel would kiss him...a little more. “I was until...”

“...until?” Daniel asks, puzzled.

Chuckling, Seongwoo strokes Rooney’s head. “You know...” He then grinds his teeth and speaks incoherent sentences to imitate Daniel's habit.

Pursing his lips to stop himself from smiling, Daniel hits Seongwoo’s arm and it wakes Rooney up. Upon realizing she’s in a sandwich between her owner and his boyfriend, she jumps off of Seongwoo’s chest and walks out through the slightly opened bedroom door. Seongwoo sighs in relief and sits up, pushing the heavy Daniel along with him. Daniel is back to sitting on his hips and Seongwoo is finally able to sit up with barely inches between them.

“It was cute, really.” Seongwoo comments, putting his arms around Daniel’s waist and smiling mischievously. “You were saying how I look good in black.”

Looking away with a grimace, Daniel sighs. “That is so embarrassing.”

“And you said my name is weird but it fits me.” Seongwoo adds along with a kiss on his cheek. “Then I kissed you and you stopped talking.”

“Jisung used to suggest taping my mouth but somehow I’d find a way to rip it off in my sleep.” Daniel chuckles. He runs a hand through his hair and mutters, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I don’t mind it.” Seongwoo replies, landing a quick peck on his lips and earning a flustered smile from Daniel. His flustered smile is when he smiles so wide with his lips closed but his front teeth still manages to peek between them. Seongwoo is a sucker for his smile. He plants another soft and lingering kiss on Daniel's slightly chapped pink lips. Daniel kisses back and puts his arms around Seongwoo's neck. Before Seongwoo could go further with his tongue, they hear someone clearing their throat at the door. Fearing it's Daniel's mum, Seongwoo removes himself from Daniel as the both of them turn to look.

A tiny innocent face stares back with a smile.

"Woojin-ah, you scared us." Daniel sighs, rubbing his face. He gets off of Seongwoo, much to his dismay, and walks towards his brother. "What's up, little guy?"

"I told Seongwoo hyung to tell you to shower and come play with me after you wake up." Woojin replies, crossing his arms. "I even sent Rooney to wake you up."

"Ah...that..." Seongwoo mutters, scratching the back of his head. "...I forgot."

Daniel pats his brother's head and says, "I'll shower now, go start the game and wait for me."

Excited, Woojin runs out and leaves the lovebirds in the room. Daniel turns to face Seongwoo who has his guilty smile on. "What? How was I supposed to remember when I woke up with you on me?"

Chuckling, Daniel grabs his towel from the rack before taking his shirt off and throwing it at Seongwoo's face. "You're lucky I like you."

Upon hearing the shower run and Daniel singing a popular tune in the bathroom, Seongwoo pulls the shirt off his face with a dumb smile on. _Yeah, I'm lucky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just needed to write one where Daniel is awake hehe

**Author's Note:**

> oh yea I'm on twitter at defseongwoo if u wanna hmu


End file.
